


I did not F&*% the Barista

by MrsRidcully



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Mike needs to learn to use his words, Phone Sex, Smut, confessions of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: “I am a marine Nate, I had all common sense knocked out of me years ago, which is the only reason I can explain why I am still standing here after what I just saw”





	I did not F&*% the Barista

**Author's Note:**

> This just came out of nowhere and it was fun to write, I love the thought of both Mike and Nate pining for each other and both being so stuck in there own heads they miss the whole yeah he is into you stuff. First, try at writing phone sex so please bear with me happens at the end if you want to skip it

Mike huffed out a frustrated breath looking everywhere but at Nate

 

“I am a marine Nate, I had all common sense knocked out of me years ago, which is the only reason I can explain why I am still standing here after what I just saw”

“Mike” Nate looked across the room to where Mike was standing with his arms crossed his handsome features twisted in a scowl.

 

“Ok so explain to me how  after you spring it on me you have feelings” Mike makes air quotes with his fingers“ For me, you then wind up fucking that airhead twink from the coffee shop” 

 

“I did not fuck him, Nate shot a glare over at where Mike stood “Besides what do you care” 

 

Mike took a second to look at Nate his face clouding, “I admit I did not handle it great” 

 

“No Mike you did not handle it at all” Nate shot back 

 

“So your response to that was to fall on whatever dick happens to come your way” 

 

“You know what Mike, it doesn't matter who I fuck” Nate spat out, 

 

“Fuck you,” Mike growled walking towards the kitchen

 

“That's how you always deal with it Mike, walk off”

 

Nate threw one of the large cushions from the lounge at Mikes' head, missing Mike but taking out the gaudy vase his grandmother had given him.

  
  


“Well, it's better than fucking a stranger “Mikes' voice yelled back from the kitchen, 

 

Nate got up and stalked to the kitchen not willing to let go of this argument, he wanted to know why Mike was so bent out of shape. Nate wanted to yell and throw things at Mike like a toddler. If he was honest all these months of feelings for Mike and to have them just ignored walked away from and now the big asshole was judging him. 

 

“Why are you so fucking pissy about it, you sure as shit don’t care, the great Gunny Wynn ran away like a fucking coward” Nate spat out.

 

The air exploded out of his lungs in a surprised whoosh when  Mike lunged across the room and slammed him against the wall, instinctively he readied himself for a punch from Mike,  instead he felt Mikes' lips crash into his, it had no finesse, it was messy, but it was glorious, As first kisses went it rated fairly high in Nates opinion, Mikes lips tasted of bitter coffee and the danish they had eaten earlier. Mikes hands running through  Nates slightly longer hair.

 

Nates own hands had started to get with the program grabbing at Mikes shirt hauling him closer wanting more body contact, he had waited months for this. 

  
  


Mike pulled back from the kiss and dropped his hands he stepped back, a look of vulnerability crossed his face, a look Nate had never imagined seeing. Mike was always confident always calm, but right at this moment Mike looked unsure, but there were want and hope in that look Nate thought. 

 

“What the fuck Mike?” Nate murmured his mouth still tingling from the kiss, his tongue darted out licking at the skin of his lips.

 

Mike looked at his feet , voice low “I am 34 years old Nate and suddenly I am having to deal with the fact I have feelings for a man I serve with , spent most of my adult life denying that I was attracted to men as well as women” Mike lifted his gaze, his eyes soft, any anger from the fight now gone, in its place was a was an almost hungry look. Nate felt himself shiver under that gaze.

 

Slumping against the wall Nate waited for Mike to continue “Having my epiphany was one thing Nate but then to be faced with the fact that you shared those feelings” Mike ran a hand through his hair nervously a habit Nate had seen often in Iraq Mike would rub his head when a problem needs solving

  
  


Turning his back to Nate, Mike walked to the coffee pot “I’m still serving Nate” 

 

Nate put together what was unsaid “You cannot risk your time left in the Corps, I ..” 

 

“Fuck that , few more months  I’m out , it's your reputation at risk, I don't want to have to hide what I feel  ‘ Mike turned from the pot his amber eyes flinty, “ but If it came out about you and me, they would make accusations, chain of command and all that shit“ 

 

Nate smiled Mike was still trying to look out for him “ we did nothing improper you and I both know it” 

 

Mike huffed a frustrated breath “Griego outright accused me of fucking you while we were serving together in Iraq, said all you needed was a good dicking and you would do anything I said”

 

Nate let out a hiss Fucking Griego! The man was still a pain in his ass even now months out of the corps “What you say, Mike” 

 

Mike grinned sheepishly “Told him he had to stop projecting his fantasies with Schwetje onto us, and besides he had it the wrong way round” 

 

Nate threw his head back and laughed  “Really?” , Mike blushed Nate liked how the flush of colour sat on Mikes' cheeks 

 

“Yup, ” the blush grew darker and Mike turned away not before he saw that vulnerable look again in Mikes' eyes.

 

Mike cleared his throat, looking up at the ceiling he spoke softly “Wanted to punch that asshole so bad, speaking like that about you, you were one of the best things to happen to the Corps and they did not respect that” 

 

Nates heart did a little skip at Mikes protective tone

 

“Mike can we, I don’t know start over” Nate kept his tone soft not wanting to push Mike.

 

Mike sighed and gave Nate a small smile “ I’d like that, look I am sorry for-” before Mike could finish Nate had pushed himself into Mikes space crowding him against the counter 

 

A flush appeared on Mikes' cheeks and Nate idly wondered how far down that flush would go, placing his hands on either side of the counter he effectively trapped Mike against him.

 

It intrigued Nate to see the other man look so unsure of himself, the way Mike's breath caught as Nate lent to capture his lips and the slightly muffled moan Mike made when he deepened the kiss, it made Nate want more, What other sounds could he pull out of Mike.

 

Taking his hands of the counter he placed them on Mikes' hips, Mike lent into the touch a soft sigh as Nate nipped lightly at Mikes bottom lip

 

He could feel Mike's broad palms sweep down his back, stopping just above his hips, fingers lightly tracing the waist of Nates jeans. This time Nate controlled the kiss, taking his time to explore Mikes' mouth, liking the way he leaned into him, letting him take control.

 

Breaking the kiss Mike pulled Nate to him, holding on tight almost like he was afraid Nate would disappear.“I have no fucking idea what I am doing here Nate, this is all new territory”Mike had tilted his head to the side, his eyes searching Nates face.

 

“We can take it slow, we can be careful, waited too long for this to fuck it up” Nate answered 

 

“You and Me,” Mike asked

 

“Yes” 

 

“Just next time you get pissed at me no fucking baristas” Mike cocked his head so he was looking at Nate,  was a slightly pleading look in his eyes.

 

“Got it no angry barista sex, and for the record, I did not fuck him Mike” Nate had to be certain that Mike got that, yes he was angry yes he acted out but at the end he could not, not when all he wanted was Mike.

 

“I believe you, Nate,” 

 

Mike’s smile was perhaps one of the sweetest things Nate had ever seen it lit Mikes face up. Nate could not help himself he kissed Mike again, Mike arched up into the kiss, Nate shivered as he felt the soft brush of Mikes tongue against his lips, Nate parted his lips letting his own tongue swipe over Mikes plump lips. 

 

They continued like that hands wandering over clothes enjoying the intimacy of the kiss, but then Nate drew back kissing Mike lightly letting the simmering arousal he was feeling back down. He knew that this thing that had been building between them had to be given a proper chance to grow, and take things slow for Mike as well as himself and giving in and fucking Mike on the kitchen floor was not how he wanted to start things off. 

 

Groaning he pulled apart from Mike, “OK got to stop or things could get carried away” 

 

Mike looked confused, “Carried away?”

 

Letting out a huff Nate ran a hand up Mikes' arm“You have no idea how into you I am,  I want to do this properly, and not drag you to bed and fuck till you can only remember my name and I really really  want to do that too ” 

 

“OK? But you know I'm in deep for you too, and I ain't some  blushing virgin you got to woo” Mike gave Nate a cocky grin

  
  


Tipping his head back Nate gave a chuckle “Well yes and no, by your own admission I’m the first guy you have been with that's  more than a strictly platonic way and as for the blushing, you look awful pretty with those red cheeks“ 

 

Mikes ears flushed red “Jesus Nate, I'm not some china doll, and I am not naive, internet porn is a useful educational device ” Mike waggled his brows causing Nate to snort back a laugh.

 

“Internet porn may have its uses but it's no substitute, besides I kind of like the idea of wooing you” Nate dodged a slap to the chest snickering at the look Mike flashed him.

 

Crossing his arms Mike gave Nate a quizzical look, “So what you want to take me out for a meal and movie” 

 

“Well yeah” Nate grinned liking the idea 

 

“Suppose that means no getting to second base until what the third date” Mike rolled his eyes as he spoke

 

“Oh I don't know, might let you touch my boob after the second date” Nates green eyes sparkled in mirth.

 

Mike grinned “I kind of want to touch a whole lot, and I kind of like the idea of doing this dating thing” Mike looked thoughtful, “just going to have to keep it on the down low for now” Mike sighed 

 

Nate sobered DADT was still a real thing for Mike, Nate was free from it since leaving the corps but for Mike, he still had four more months left on his contract. Last few weeks it had been a topic often visited in their conversations, what Mike would do once he was no longer in.

 

“I don’t think anyone would raise a brow to a former Captain and his Gunny catching up for drinks, we can keep the PDA for behind closed doors for now” Nate hurried to reassure Mike that they could make this work.

 

“I hate having to hide this, I am not ashamed of what I feel for you Nate” Mike stood straight looking into Nates eyes

 

“I know Mike, you’re thinking too much, that is my job” Nate led Mike through to the living room sitting down he made Mike sit alongside him, “right now we are going to enjoy some takeaway then watch something bad on TV”

 

Mike relaxed into the lounge smiling “Alright, Shaun of the Dead is on tonight, wanna watch” 

 

“I’m starting to think you have a thing for Simon Pegg, you always seem to find when one of his films is on, “ Nate grinned as he grabbed up the phone and dialled up the Pizza place

 

Mike gave a sly grin “Maybe I do” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


000

  
  
  
  


Mike and Nate have spent the rest of the evening eating pizza and talking, with the occasional make-out session in between, Nate never pushing for more than just kissing. It both frustrated and endeared him to Mike, He was a grown ass man nearly 9 years Nates senior yet Nate was treating him like a 16-year-old virgin, which in one sense Mike had to admit may be true. 

 

Ok it was kind of nice having Nate being all chivalrous but Mike knew what he wanted, he had spent an unhealthy amount of time thinking about the sort of things he wanted to do to Nate and vice versa, and he had to admit how hot the thoughts of Nate fucking him made him.

 

Mike had always figured that given the chance and the right guy he would have been more of a top, but he was coming to realise he was probably more versatile than he thought, not that he had much of the practical experience to go by.  

  
  


He thought he had fucked it up when he had walked out on Nate at the coffee shop, he will admit it he did not know how to deal with Nate opening up and being honest with Mike, Mike panicked yes it was what he wanted but the old fears and uncertainties all came crowding in. Nate deserved someone special and Mike was not sure he was that.

 

He had made it home when he realised he was being a damn fool, Nate had just admitted that he had feelings for Mike, this was what Mike had wanted all along.

 

Sucking it up he got right back in his car and headed back to the coffee shop, Nate had already left and it seemed with the barista that had been making doe eyes at him.

 

Mike had felt a stab of jealousy in his gut, this was all his own fault. He found himself driving to Nate's small bungalow, getting out of the car Mike wonders again for the hundredth time what he’s doing here, he is startled out of his reverie by the sound of the front door opening and Nate's voice, stepping out onto the porch Nate is smiling and the young Barista is smiling back with a sappy grin.

 

On seeing Mike. Nates smile falters he says goodbye to his guest and turns to glare at Mike

 

“You coming in or just going to stand there glowering” Barked Nate 

 

God, he had fucked up, but thankfully after some yelling and Nate throwing a cushion at him, they had gotten their wires uncrossed and maybe they might make this thing work. Mike was too cautious a man to believe it would go easy, but he was quietly optimistic that this thing, this beginning relationship could be the real deal

  
  
  
  
  


000

  
  
  


Growing up Mike had known early he was not what they would call strictly straight, hell his first crush at age 7 had been Tim, but living in a small Texas farming community exploring one's sexual identity was not encouraged.

 

He did what was expected dating Emma through high school, they broke up not long after he had enlisted with the Marines. For the next few years, training and the Corps took all his attention, only going on the occasional date.

 

He met Cora a few months shy of his 28th birthday, he thought he could love this gal, she was vivacious and caring, accepting of Mike's life with the Corps, He loved being around her, but he soon realized he was not in love with her.

 

Their relationship changed over time, a deep friendship blossomed between them, it was Cora he confided in so it was only right he call her when he got home from Nate’s

 

“Hey Honey Bee “ Mike spoke as soon as she answered

 

“Hey, yourself, how did you're catch up with Nate go” Cora as always straight to the point.

 

“Well started off fine, went tits up, some yelling and then some other stuff” Mike flushed when he thought of the kiss Nate had sent him off with.

 

“Mike Wynn do not go all vague on me!” then in a quieter tone “Did something happen?”

 

“You could say that” Mike grinned at the exasperated huff he could hear at the other end of the line

 

Cora’s shriek made Mike wince a little, “I kissed him and he kissed me back” 

 

Again the sounds of Cora’s shrieks filled the phone line, their conversation calmed down a little after that Mike grinning like a teen as he spoke, they finished their call with a promise from Mike to keep her in the loop.

  
  
  


000

  
  


Feeling settled and happy Mike hummed as he showered letting the warmth of the water soak into him, images of Nates green eyes and wicked mouth filled his head. 

 

Dying off he flopped on his bed naked, not bothering to find his sleep pants the nights were still warm and the air felt good on his skin.

 

Fumbling in his bedside drawer he found the bottle of lube , palming his all ready aching cock he thought about Nate's voice, wondering what it would be like having him whisper those wicked sinful things Mike had often fantasies about, he had not lied when he had said to Nate that internet porn had been educational, he wanted things with Nate . wanted to do things to him. for him, 

 

His hand kept up a slow rhythm thumb stroking the head of his cock, teasing himself, he let his other hand trail down to his chest, running a finger over his nipple, giving it a sharp pinch.

 

Suddenly the ring of his phone brought him back to reality, grumbling tempted to let the call go unanswered he saw it was Nate.

 

Somewhat flustered he answered “Nate” 

 

Nates voice was soft like he was next to Mike“I interrupt something, Mike” 

 

“Umm I was jerking Off” Mike blushed at his bold answer

 

“Oh Really!” Nates voice sounded suddenly husky, dangerous

 

“Yeah” Mikes hand had stilled on his still hard cock, the soft caress of Nate's voice making his cock jump 

 

“You still hard?” Nates voice had dropped down low 

 

Mike blushed and fought the urge to say no “yeah I am”

 

“Good babe, do you want me to help with that” the endearment  falling from Nates mouth making something flutter in Mikes' chest 

 

“Yes, god yes” Mike rasped out 

 

“Now no coming till I say,” Nates tone held a hint of command in it and Mike would be lying if he said that did not turn him on more

 

“What were you thinking off,” Nate asked

 

“You” Mikes' voice sounded strained to himself his hand still holding his cock in a firm grip “Your mouth, those sinfully long fingers “

 

Nate made a low growling sound in his throat ”put the phone on speaker Mike” 

 

Mike did as he was told resting the phone on his flushed chest, wondering where this was going, Phone sex had never been a thing he wanted he always got embarrassed, not sure what to say. But right now with Nate's voice telling him what he wanted it was the hottest thing in the world.

 

“Talk to me Mike, tell me what your feeling” Mike could hear a faint edge to Nate's voice, shit was he jerking off too

 

Mike slid his other hand down his torso, sliding his hand down to cup his balls while his other hand slid slowly up his cock

 

“Wish it were your hand not mine, or your mouth “ Mike gave his balls a sharp tug trying to stave off coming too quickly, 

 

“I wish that too, I bet you look gorgeous all spread out, Nates voice hitched ‘ bet you would look amazing on your knees for me, you’ve never sucked cock before have you’ Nates voice was a wicked whisper

 

Mike made a grunt in affirmative, his hand on his cock speeding up a fraction, he ran his thumb along the underside of his cock tracing the thick vein there, imagining what it would be like to be on his knees for Nate.

 

“God I want too” Mike moaned out, not sure if it was him wanting to come or to be finally able to do what he had wanted to Nate, 

 

Nate let out a soft breath “I’m big Mike, you would have to go slow, but I bet you would swallow me down so easy once you got going” Nates breath was now as rapid as Mikes, 

 

Mike gave his cock a sharp tug, twisting his wrist, Jesus Nate had a mouth on him, it was like all those wet dreams were being acted out, Mike tried to imagine what Nate would look like hard and ready for him, the image came quickly too him. 

 

“I want that Nate, but I’d expect a reward” Mike grinned at Nates indrawn breath, it seemed he was not the only one fighting to not come just yet. 

 

“How would I reward you Mike, hmmm maybe press you down onto the bedspread and spread that  lovely ripe ass yours” Nates breath hitched as he spoke Mike fumbled with the lube slicking up his other hand then he  let his finger trail down to his perineum, finger lightly pressing against his hole, while his other hand speed up his strokes, lifting his knee to allow his fingers better access his stifled a groan

 

“I’d lick you till you could only moan my name Mike, see if I could make you come just with my tongue “

 

“Jesus Fuck Nate” Mike let out a long drawn out groan 

 

“Mike let me hear you, don’t wimp out on me now” 

 

Nates breathing seemed to pick up “ Are you fingering your ass, Mike, have you ever had someone do that to you, stretch you wide’

 

Mike's lube slicked finger circled himself as a moaned out and answer to Nate 

 

“Only did it too myself” his hips stuttered when he thought of Nates long sensual fingers spreading him open his hips arched up as the tip of his finger breached the first ring of muscle he eased it in drawing out the pleasure pain 

 

“I want to hear you come to Mike, let me hear it” the edge to Nate's voice had Mike reacting in an almost Pavlovian response 

 

Mike could feel the familiar pressure  come out of nowhere, his hips thrust up and he came  Nates name was punched out of him in a guttural cry, breathing hard he could hear Nates breathing become harder and a deep groan  looking down at the mess on his belly, he chuckled deeply 

 

“Ok that  was hot, you OK there Mike” Nate's tone was concerned and gentle, rolling over he took the phone off speaker holding to his ear as he settled back in bed 

 

“I'm good Nate, in fact, I’m great, been half hard all night feeling much better now, you just damn you have a dirty mouth”

 

Nates voice was soft “It was ok, I mean I did not mean I mean you know cross any boundaries” 

 

“Nate calm down it was fucking fantastic and no you did not cross any boundaries I was completely into it, probably the hottest thing I have done in a long time”

 

Mike stretched out feeling relaxed and warm snagging a wet wipe from his bedside table he wiped himself down “So what was the real reason for your call, don't think phone sex was part of the plan” Mike chuckled 

 

Nate warm laugh echoed Mike's  “No the reason I called, besides the great phone sex was to see if you wanted to come over for dinner Friday” 

 

Mike thought about his week ahead, “Sounds good, have training so will have to make it around 8ish by the time we finish” 

 

“That sounds good, so it’s a date then” Nate sounded calm and happy 

 

“I’m looking forward to it Nate” 

 

Nate spoke quietly “ And I fully intend on doing everything I said to you” 

 

Mike could feel himself heating up “Oh shit Nate you cannot say things like that to a man when he's got to wait a week to see you”

 

Nates soft chuckle was positively evil “Night Mike” 

 

“Asshole, Night Nate” Mike grinned looking forward to spending Friday night with Nate and hopefully many more nights and days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OK should I do a part two , the date night thoughts people ?


End file.
